Who I Am
by hannibals
Summary: EvraXAngie, one shot.


**(A/N: I usually take one song that I base off the theme and put it on repeat while I write these. For this one shot, I used 'Who I Am' by Nick Jonas and the Administration.(: Evra one shot for Angie!)**

Angie continued to walk down the sidewalk next to Mr. Tall, wrapping her jacket tighter around her body while she sniffled. She was tired of crying, but yet couldn't stop. She had the perfect life, but one morning she woke up to her body covered in soft scales. She didn't notice- the color blended in with her skin- until she got mad at her sister for taking her Converse- the only reason she repeatedly got mad at her for. Her scales then turned a dark red as the anger flared up inside of her; her body heating up. She would remember that scene perfectly for the rest of her life.

_One Hour Earlier._

_Angie's skin turned a bright red as she grabbed the Converse out of her sisters hands. Her sister, Amanda, screamed at the abnormal change. Angie quirked a brow at her sibling, wondering why she was screaming at her for taking back her shoes. Amanda then fell to the ground, stuttering and pointing at Angie. Her eyes filled with terror, she finally screamed for her parents. It was then that Angie looked down at her body, still in her pajamas. She screamed also, and then started to rub her skin to see if it was just a prank that her family was playing on her. By then her skin was a light blue. Her parents ran into the hallway. Her mother gasped; her hand flying up to her throat. _

_ "Who are you?! What have you done with Angie?!" Her father bellowed at her. _

_ "Dad, it's me! I'm Angie!" She whimpered. Her father just glared at her, making Angie fear the worst. _

_ "Get out of my house. I don't know if you're really Angie or not, but either way I will have no… __**creature**__ living in this house. Pack what you can carry in a backpack and get out." He pointed to her room, waiting for her to go. Angie sighed, the tears rolling freely down her face. Having no other choice, she went to her room and picked up her backpack from last school year, which just happened to be her senior year. She dumped out all of the binders and such; she did not clean it out any time before. School only ended a couple weeks ago, anyway. She replaced it all with anything she should she would need- clothing, money, (Since she did not yet sign up for college and had been saving up for years now, she had some money saved up, but she did not yet know whether it would be enough.) and anything else she could think of. She knew from that moment on that she would never be normal again. Yet, somehow, she accepted that. _

_ Mr. Tall found her lying on a street curb, sobbing. After telling him her problem, Mr. Tall offered to take her to the Cirque du Freak, where she wouldn't be judged for how she looked. He told her about All of the other members- Alexander Ribs, Evra Von, The Wolfman, everyone. He promised her food and shelter, and maybe even the chance to perform in exchange for work. Having nothing to lose, she agreed to go with. _

"Here we are…" Mr. Tall announced, pulling the gates open. Angie walked through, surprised at how the Cirque looked like… a circus. Three years of French class came back to her, and she realized that 'Cirque du Freak' meant 'Circus of Freaks.'

_Comforting, _Angie thought. _Circus of Freaks._ She sighed.

"Come along, I will show you to your tent. You'll have to share with another member, though." Mr. Tall showed Angie around the grounds, introducing her to everyone. Judging by the thirty seconds that she has known them, everyone there seemed nice. "Ahh, here we are." He pulled open the flaps of a tent, motioning for Angie to follow.

"Evra, this is Angie. She is new here, and will be sharing this tent with you. Make her feel welcome, will you?" With that he walked out of the shelter. Evra looked Angie up and down; she blushed.

"Hey. I'm Evra Von." He smiled, sticking out a scaly hand. She took it, smiling at their small resemblance. By now Angie's skin was pink, which meant flattered. She was flattered at how easy-going Evra was, and how he didn't bring up her appearance. She needed time to comprehend it, still.

"I'm Angie Conwell. If you don't mind me asking, Evra Von _what?"_ Angie asked him, still holding onto his hand.

"Nothing. Just Evra Von. Anyway, I'm glad I finally have a girl for a roommate, because, y'know, you probably didn't bring pajamas, and you can't sleep in your clothes…" He winked, slightly squeezing her hand. She pulled away, laughing and playfully smacking his shoulder.

"Wow. We knew each other for five minutes and you already hit on me." Angie rolled her eyes, looking around the tent. "So… where am I sleeping?"

Angie began to get accustomed to the Cirque and it's ways by the end of the first week. It almost began to feel like home.

Evra and Angie took a liking to each other, and became closer than anyone would expect. They liked each other more than friends, but of course neither of them told the other. Truska found out about how Angie liked Evra, since she and Angie would talk often. It was nice to have a girl around.

Truska had a plan, determined to get the two together. She knew that Evra liked her, it was too obvious. He would do anything for Angie, and the looks he gave her while she was looking the other way gave it all away to anyone watching. Evra Von was in love. Truska told Evra about Angie's crush on him, and he immediately knew he needed to ask her out. The only problem was was that Evra was afraid of rejection. He never asked a girl out before, let alone found one that he cared for as much as he did for Angie. Truska promised to help with that part. She told him what to say and do, when and where. She also included that he shouldn't be afraid; Angie would say yes.

When the time came, Angie made her way down to the area that Truska ordered her to go, a meadow-like area at the end of the grounds. Evra was waiting there for her, flowers in one hand and the other stuffed deep in his pocket.

"Hi." She smiled, walking up to him. He smiled back, setting the flowers in the crook of her arm.

"Hey." Evra grinned wider, gaining confidence with every breath he took.

"Thank you for these, they're beautiful."

"No problem. Hey, Angie, listen. I've liked you for a long time, and was wondering if you'd maybe want to go out sometime… It's totally ok if you don't, but if you do, tha-" Angie cut him off by pressing her lips lightly to his. He shut up immediately, taking control and wrapping his arms around her torso. Lacing her arms around Evra's neck, she smiled into the kiss. When they pulled away, Angie murmured a quick 'Hell yes' before reconnecting their lips.

The two went on many dates, messing around or actually having a romantic date. They continued being together for four years, before Evra finally proposed with a ring that belonged to Truska's mother. They had their wedding at the Cirque du Freak- stopping travel to have it. They were an example of a perfect couple, and nothing would tear them apart.


End file.
